To edit and publish the proceedings of a workshop on the subject of early diagnosis of compressed air illness, with special reference to such diagnostic techniques as the use of flowmeters, ultrasonic, electromagnetic and other types which include the computed pressure gradient technique, the flowmeter utilizing nuclear magnetic resonance, the isothermal blood velocity probe and the bristle flowmeter to determine bubbles in the circulation prior to the development of symptomatology.